Reinforcements from the future:from Wes' POV
by TailsWiseGamgee
Summary: Time Force and Wild Force team up to fight mutorgs. It's all through the eyes of Wesley Collins
1. More mutants?

Reinforcements from the future: From Wes' Point of view

Chapter 1: More Mutants?

It had been a year since the Time Force Rangers left. It took me a while to get over it but Eric helped me out. We have really got close since working together on the silver guardians. Almost like brothers. We have been working together real well. It's just been hard to stop normal people and not have to use our morphers. At least the power is there whenever we need it.

I sometimes wish that mutants were still around so I can be with my friends but more importantly so I can be with Jen. Even thou we confessed our love to each other I feel like Jen has moved on and probably married Alex. Anyway Eric and I were on street patrol today. Meaning we would give tickets to people speeding. We were actually pretty far from Silver Hills and near another town called Turtle Cove. This was probably the most boring patrol of them all.

I looked over at Eric who was driving and asked, "You can't possibly think this is even remotely fun."

Eric went all stiff as usual, "It's not supposed to be fun Wes. Job is a job. Besides you heard your father today. We need to give the rookies a chance at catching criminals."

I rolled my eyes, "Guess your right. I disagreed with my dad about putting the rookies on a big job like that. I still don't think they are ready. But I guess it's the fact that being ranger makes you look at non rangers like civilians, even Silver Guardians. I was startled when I heard the sirens on the jeep go off. I saw a yellow car going about 65 when the limit was 50. There was acute looking girl inside talking on her cell phone.

Eric then said, "When will people learn." The pulled over and so did we.

I laughed, "I'll let you handle this since this is your favorite part of the job."

Eric just rolled his eyes and flipped me off as he got out of the car. I watched as Eric did his usual thing. Scaring people. A few seconds later Eric got back into the jeep.

I took of my sunglasses and asked, "So, did you give her a ticket?"

He responded, "Yep. I could just tell she starts trouble."

I joked, "Just your type."

He gave me a weird look and said, "What are you kidding?"

Later on Eric and I continued on our patrol until we got a call from headquarters. "All Silver Guardians report to the central city plaza. Repeat all Silver guardians to the central city plaza."

I responded, "Copy that we are on our way." I wonder what's up. It seems pretty big for all the silver guardians to come. As we got to the plaza I couldn't believe it when I saw three mutants. We also saw some of the plaza in ruins. Eric was even shocked. He then snapped out of it and got the crew assembled. Eric and I took out our blasters and pointed to the mutants.

I yelled, "Halt! We are the silver guardians! You are under arrest!"

Eric continued, "Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot!" They didn't seem too threatened as one of them jumped into the air and began blasting lasers at us. Eric and I hid behind a rock and commanded the team to fire as another mutant started heading towards us. Our blast didn't affect him. He then started attack us with his weapons. I tried firing again but his weapons knocked the gun out of my hands and I was taken down. Same thing happened to Eric. I got up and tried attack another mutant. I gave him some kicks and punches but he kept blocking them. He then countered back by repeatedly punching me in the chest and knocking me across the room. Eric tried fighting another one but was no match as well. Most of our men were down.

I went over to Eric. He had trouble getting up.

I said, "Here let me help you." I helped him up. We then saw that we were the only two guardians left. Eric and I looked at each other. We knew it was time to morph.

TIME FOR TIME FORCE!

QUANTUM POWER!

Eric and I were morphed. It felt overwhelming since it had been a while since we last morphed. "All right Eric let's finish this." I ran up to the mutant I tried fighting before. I did rapid dropkicks to him. He didn't get affected at all. He just simply laughed and dusted him self off. He then gave me a kick and once again I went flying and hit the ground hard. Eric wasn't doing too well either. I then got nervous when Eric was getting a huge blast from one of them. Another mutant tried firing one at me. I was able to barely dodge it. I took out my chrono blaster and fired. He lifted his weapon up to block my blast. Instead of it fading thou his stick began to glow. He then spun around and unleashed a stronger blast right back at me. I was hit badly and I was sent flying into the air again. I landed alot harder this time. I think Eric and I are done for.

To be continued


	2. Wild Force

Chapter 2: Wild Force

I barely got up and went over to Eric. We both could barely stand especially Eric who fell to the ground. The mutants were still coming towards us. I tried blocking Eric since I knew he was too weak to fight now.

Eric asked, "Wes? I thought all mutants were captured and sent back to the future."

I responded, "So did I." one mutant then talked in some language I didn't understand. My guess is he probably said something like it's time to die or something. I knew Eric and I were done for until we heard some yell, "Falcon Summoner!" We then saw a streak of red attack the mutants.

We dodged it as it almost hit us. I asked, "What was that?" I then saw what looked like a group of power rangers.

The red ranger yelled, "Hold it right there org!"

I said, "All right more rangers!" They all did there pose and yelled, "Power ranger Wild Force!" Wild Force? Ok I'll take it.

Eric and I turned to see the mutants were still fine. One of them took out what looked like a small dagger. They all looked at it and then just left. Eric and I tried chasing them but they teleported.

I yelled, "Ugh! They got away!"

Eric said, "We'll get them next time." I nodded and both us powered down. The other rangers ran up to us.

The blue ranger said, "Looks like we got here just in time." Eric didn't look pleased by this statement.

He asked, "What are you guys doing here?" The yellow ranger then started thinking to herself. She then pointed at Eric.

She demorphed and yelled, "Hey you were the one that gave me a ticket this morning! We just helped you. The least you can do is say thanks." Wow Eric gave a yellow ranger a ticket. It is a small world after all. The rest of the rangers started to power down. These two looked like they were about to kill each other until I, The red ranger and the black ranger stopped them.

The red ranger said, "Whoa Whoa Whoa. Wait a second guys."

The black ranger said, "Come on guys were all rangers here. Right Taylor? Right?"

Eric then started to chill out, "All right all right. But why don't you guys leave fighting mutants to the big boys." Big boys. I think something was telling me Eric did not like the fact of being helped by some one he just gave a ticket to.

The blue ranger looked confused, "Mutants? You must mean orgs."

Eric and I were confused, "Orgs?" They then started looking at us like this was common knowledge or something. I then started thinking. What if some mutants escaped form the future and went back here. I knew I had still had that equipment Jen gave me just in case of an emergency. I knew had to contact the future now to get some answers. I decided it was best not to get the other rangers involved.

I said, "Listen guys. We have to go." I offered my hand to the red ranger. "Thanks for your help."

He took it, "Anytime."

I told Eric, "Come on." I started walking but Eric was still looking at the yellow ranger. Something told me he liked her. But now was not the time for this. I pulled him back. "Come on!"

I ordered the guardians, "All right let's pack it up and move out!" Eric and I got back into the jeep.

Eric yelled, "I still can't believe we were just saved by rookie rangers! Not only that but one them is actually a criminal."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't think speeding exactly makes you a criminal. Come on. I thought you were over this whole "I don't need anybody" thing."

Eric responded, "Yeah with you guys. But I still got pride. I don't need help from rookie rangers."

"Eric they may be rookies. But if it weren't for them we be dead right now. You weren't like this when the lightspeed rangers came to silver hills."

"That's because Lightspeed rangers are not rookies. They are an actually respected organization like Time Force."

"How do you know these guys aren't part of an organization? Besides I think you just can't accept the fact that you saved by the girl who was speeding. The girl who you happen to have the hots for."

"Excuse me!"

I laughed, "I practically had to pull you away from her." I then started to get serious. "But look it's time to get down to business. I have a theory that some mutants escaped form the future. Jen gave me some equipment so we can contact the future."

Eric responded, "So you want to contact the future and make sure your hunch is right?"

"Exactly."

"Ok Let's do it." Eric and I drove back to silver guardian headquarters. I took the equipment out of my locker and brought it back outside. When no other guardians were around Eric and I set up the machine and contacted the future. When the screen came to life we saw the smiling face of Trip.

He responded, "Wes, Eric, it's good to see you."

Eric said, "Hey Trip."

I asked, "Any mutants escaped form the future?"

Trip then started to get nervous, "Oh um."

I looked at Eric and then looked back at Trip. "Trip please. You have to tell us what you know."

Trip took a deep breath and the started to explain, "Time Force was tracking three fugitives in the year 3001. How they showed up in the year 2002 is beyond me." We'll they gave us some answers but not enough.

Trip continued, "Oh there's something you should know Wes." The minute he said my name he caught my attention.

"Jen was assigned a special mission to arrest those mutants." The minute he mentioned Jen my heart sank and just by the tone of his voice it wasn't good news. Please god don't let her be what I think she is.

"But we lost contact with her a few weeks ago."

I nearly cried, "Jen." Please god let her be all right. Eric then put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. Now I was more determined to get these mutants. The next thing we have to do is find the Wild Force Rangers.

To be continued


	3. Combining Knowledge

Chapter 3: Combining knowledge

Later that day Eric and I went to look for the wild force rangers. We happen to find the yellow ranger and pulled over to where she was. She didn't look pleased to see us.

She said, "Shouldn't you guys be searching for your mutants instead of giving me more tickets?"

I said, "No. We need your help."

"Oh so now you want help from us."

Eric said, "Listen, we think that if we combine our knowledge. We can stop these mutants."

She responded, "First of all they are not mutants, but if you guys are serious about fighting orgs…" I gave her a look telling her we were dead serious.

"…ok follow me." Taylor drove in her car and we drove behind her. We drove for almost an hour now. Eric was starting to get impatient.

"Damnit! We don't have time for all this driving."

I responded, "Just keep your eyes on the road buddy ok." We eventually drove all the way to this mountain. She stopped in the front of the mountain and got out. Ok this is weird.

She looked at us and said, "You guys ready to do some hiking". We both looked at each other and groaned. We started hiking up this mountain. It took us about five minutes to get up to the top. Eventually we saw a doorway. She stepped through and we followed. We entered in this beautiful environment. It was like a jungle or a rainforest. The air was like something I never breathed before. Eric and I were startled when we saw a giant eagle fly by over us out of nowhere. We both ducked and the girl laughed.

"That's my eagle zord I've bet you never seen anything like it before", she gloated. Wow so the rangers' zords are animals. That's pretty cool. I guess it also explains the whole animal theme they had going on in their outfits. Eric was not as impressed.

"A giant eagle. Big deal." I put my hand in front of him telling him to knock it off. "You should see my Q-Rex." I gave Eric a look telling him to just shut up. As we walked up the red ranger stopped us. He high fived me. "Good to see you guys again." We then saw a woman in a white dress greet us.

She said, "Welcome friends. I'm Princess Shayla." Wow a princess, this ranger team is just getting more and more unique.

I responded, "Hi I'm Wes, this is my partner Eric."

The red ranger said, "I'm Cole and this is Danny, Max, Alyssa, and Taylor." He pointed to each one as they said their name. Danny was black, Max was blue, Alyssa was white and Taylor was yellow.

Alyssa asked, "So what brings you two all the way up here?"

I responded, "Well we came to ask you guys about these orgs. We never encountered creatures like those before."

Princess Shayla said, "The monsters you were fighting before were definitely orgs. But they are not like any I've seen before." Interesting. My thoughts were stopped when I heard a beep. It was from the commucator. Eric and I set it up. I turned it on to see Trip again.

He said, "Hey guys. Oh I see you have company. Anyway I've been doing some research for you and I got some information that is going to help." Finally some answers. "I've found out those three monsters that attacked you guys earlier are not just mutants. They are also half org." Whoa this big and confusing.

I responded, "What?"

Trip continued, "In light of this evidence Time Force has classified these mutants as Mutorgs."

Alyssa asked, "But how can they be both mutant and org."

Trip responded, "I don't know. But I think I know someone who could help us." I wonder who Trip was talking about. The first person that popped into my head was Alex which is most likely the person Trip is referring to. Trip ended commutation.

I said, "I think its best that we split up and try to find these mutorgs."

Cole responded, "Good idea." Then in red ranger form he made the teams. "Ok Alyssa you stay here with Princess Shayla and watch the sacred water, Taylor, Max and Danny, you go with Eric and look around and Wes and I will look around."

I said, "Cool come on Cole will take the jeep."

Eric said, "Wait then how I'm I suppose to get around?"

Taylor said, "We'll take my car." Eric rolled his eyes. Taylor rolled her eyes as well. Those two are made for each other. I followed Cole back down the mountain.

I asked, "You guys really hike this mountain up and down?"

Cole responded, "Yeah its fun don't you think."

"Um…no." We eventually got to the jeep. As Cole and I drove we started talking about different ranger teams. It look like this was Cole first time meeting other rangers. I felt the same when I met Carter and the other lightspeed rangers. Knowing that other people are risking their lives to protect the earth just like you.

Cole said, "I never knew there were other power rangers."

I said, "There's other rangers out there all right and we all fight for the same goal."

"It's nice to know there are others in this world like us."

"It's important you have friends you can count on." That is true. I can defiantly count on Lucas Katie Trip and even Eric for anything. Even Jen. God I hope she is all right.

"What's wrong Wes?"

"What oh nothing."

"Wes I can hear your heart beat. Tell me the truth." Hear my heartbeat wow and I thought Joel from lightspeed was weird. Cole did have a look in his eyes that he was telling me the truth.

"Well…It's just one of my friends and teammate Jen has been missing and I'm really worried about her. She is someone I consider more than a friend, like you and Alyssa."

Cole was shocked, "Excuse me?"

"Don't deny it. I see the way she looks at you. You should go for it Cole."

"Alyssa is just my friend Wes nothing more."

"That's what I use to say about Jen. But I learned you get to have a bond with your ranger team and you even fall in love which I did with Jen."

"So are you two dating?" That was something I was hoping he wouldn't ask me. I was really in the mood to go over that scene at the beach again. I was about to say something until Cole phone went off.

Cole answered, "What's up Alyssa?" Speak of the devil. The phone was loud enough that I can hear her.

"There back."

Cole responded, "On our way." I nodded and began to speed up.

To be continued

(Feedback is nice and also this chapter is dedicated to Edward Laurence Albert who played Mr. Collins on Time Force. He died recently at the age of 55. Thanks for playing such a great character Mr. Albert


	4. Round 1

Chapter 4: Round 1

Cole told me that the mutorgs were around somewhere near the canyons. We got there and met the others. The seven of us charged at them. They saw us and the leader then started talking in that weird language again.

I yelled, "There's no retreat for you this time!"

Cole warned, "Be careful guys we don't know what these mutorgs are capable of."

Eric wasn't too threaten. "Mutants, Orgs, There are going down just the same."

Cole yelled, "Ready guys!" All together we yelled, "Let's do it." We then started running as we morphed.

WILD ACCESS!

TIME FOR TIME FORCE!

QUANTUM POWER!

The girls took care of one of them, Danny and Max went for the other and Eric, Cole and I went for the leader. I took out my Chrono blaster, Eric took out the Quantum defender and Cole took out his gun which he referred to as Lion Blaster. We all fired but our blasts didn't affect him at all. He tried sending my blasts back at me again but this time I was able to dodge it. Eric said, "Wes. He'll just keep sending your blasts back at you stop firing."

I responded, "Good idea."

Cole suggested, "Eric, maybe if we fire at the same time we can do some damage."

Eric said, "That might just work. Let's do it." Eric and Cole tried their plan but he just blocked their fire with his sword and send it right back at them. They impacted hard to the ground. What is it going to take to beat these guys? It would take a miracle just to beat one. I then thought Gun fire can't work but maybe blades will. I then got up and took out one of my chrono sabers. I leaped up to him and gave him a slash but he blocked it with his blade. I gave him a kick and he slashed me back down to the ground. I got up immediately and we had a sword duel. He tried giving me a few kicks but I blocked and ducked them. He then tried to trip me but I saw it coming and jumped up on his shoulder and leaped over him. I tried using my blaster again to see if there was a possible weak spot. But he blocked it and send it right back to my hand. I dropped my saber and my hand was in serious pain. It started to burn and sting. I tried again firing at him but once again sent it right back at me. It was a direct hit right to the chest and I went flying.

My body was in complete pain and I had no choice but to demorph. He then started saying gibberish again and then was about to go for the kill. I knew I was done for. I lifted my arms up to face and closed my eyes. I waited for the blade to go through my body but it didn't. I looked to see the mutorgs was hit from behind. I looked up and saw someone standing on top of the canyon wearing a cloak. Who was this and why did this person help me? The person was holding up a giant gun. The person then took off the hood to reveal his/herself. I could not believe my eyes when I saw that it was Jen! I yelled, "JEN!" She took off her cloak and revealed she had on some weird leather outfit. I thought it was hot! I was still so relived to see her alive and well. The mutorgs then tried shooting at her but she dodged and jumped off the canyon. She was able to dodge all of their attacks and then fired her giant gun at them. She then went over to me.

She helped me up and said, "Wes come on."

I asked, "But Jen how did you…"

"I'll explain later we got to go now!" She then pulled me with her. I was still having trouble walking after that last blast. Jen ordered to everyone, "COME ON GUYS!" We all started to retreat. The mutorgs then combing their weapons to make this giant explosion right at us. We just barely dodged it. Princess Shayla was able to teleport us back to the animarium. There was no way we could climb the mountain in our condition.

We got back the animarium. The Wild force rangers took the lost pretty hard. Eric was keeping his feeling to himself. I on the other hand could only think of one thing. Jen. How did she get here?

I asked, "Jen? How long have you've been here in the present?"

She answered, "I've been tracking those mutorgs for a week." Great! I thought the woman that I love was dead yet she has been here in my time for a week.

"You've been here for a week. Why didn't you contact us?"

"I wanted to Wes but…"

Jen was interrupted by Princess Shayla. It's almost like Jen and I always get interrupted. But now was not the time for this anyway. Princess Shayla asked, "Umm guys?"

I answered, "What is it Princess Shayla?"

"This thing started beeping while you were gone." She said referring to the commucator. "It looks like there's some kind of owl inside it."

Jen said, "That's circuit!" We walked over to the monitor and I turned it on. The screen revealed Circuit.

Circuit said, "Hi guys. Captain Logan is sending us back in the time ship to help you out. Reinforcements are on the way." Everyone got excited. I saw Cole and Alyssa hug each other. Just friends my ass. Jen and I were really excited. We smiled at each other. We both knew how great it was for all of us to be in the same time again. The Time Force Rangers are back!


	5. Reuinon of friends and enemies

Chapter 5: A reunion of friends and enemies

The time ship was set to land on the same beach where it landed last year. This beach was important to us. It was where the rangers first came to the present, it was where Jen gave me a second chance of becoming red ranger, it was where I was stripped of my morpher by Alex and then later said goodbye. It was also where I said goodbye to the rangers and where Jen told me she loved me. This beach had its good times and it's bad but now this is a good time. This is where we will be reunited. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that vortex forming and the giant round yellow time ship coming out of it. Jen was excited as well. The wild force rangers were stunned just to see the ship and Eric; well you could probably guess how Eric was feeling.

The ship landed and Lucas, Katie and Trip walked out wearing their time force uniforms. They started running towards us. Jen and I smiled at each other and ran over to them. I hugged Trip and Katie hugged Jen. Lucas walked over and I high fived him. It was a perfect moment the five of us all together again. I thought nothing could spoil this, I was wrong. I went limp when I saw Ransik step out of the ship with Nadria. Oh god they must have followed them. I then realized we weren't in immediate danger when I saw Ransik was handcuffed. I also remembered that our last meeting with Ransik ended on good terms. Jen didn't look pleased. She growed, "Ransik." I can't blame her, this was the man that tried to kill us all many times. This was also the man that hurt Jen physically and emotionally.

Jen put her arm to her waist ready to take out a weapon. She started to walk up to him till Trip stopped her. "Easy Jen, Ransik and Nadria are here to help us." So that must have been who Trip was talking about before.

Ransik said, "Time ranger, we've had a long and twisted history. I've done many horrible things in the past. Allow me to make up for this one." Jen just gave him a cold stare. "I know it is hard for you to believe me but I give you my word. I'm here to help." He does seem sincere. We can't forget he was the one that turned himself in. I believe him Jen on the other hand doesn't. I then felt someone touch my shoulder I turned to see it was Cole. He smiled at me and in his body language said to let him try to talk to Jen. I moved and let him proceed.

Cole said, "He's telling you the truth. His words come from his heart."

Jen nodded, "All right. We'll listen to what he has to say." Man I wish I was a human lie detector that could be really handy for intergrading criminals. Jen decided it was best not release him from his cuffs yet. I thought that wasn't necessary but Jen said, "He doesn't need his arms to talk."

Later on that night we all went back to the animarium. Danny and Max set up a camp fire and we all gathered around in a circle to hear what Ransik has to say. Ransik started, "It was all my fault, I was the one that created the mutorgs." Good start. "In the years before I dawned my mask and started the most notorious crime gang in history I was shadowed by humans. Wander aimlessly I eat out of existence deep in the shadows of the utopia made possible by Time Force. It was in those shadows that I found others forgotten by time. The orgs copied my mutant DNA and created new bodies for themselves, half mutant, and half org. That is how the mutorgs came to be. In return for my help they made my entire body a weapon. Back then I was filled with rage I hungered for power and because of that I freed those monsters. But now I have a chance to make things right and help you destroy them. If you will trust me."

Everyone then looked at Jen who had the device to release Ransik. She stood up. She said, "No matter how much we want to we can't change the past. But we can work for a better future." She then released Ransik from his handcuffs. They nodded to each other and shook hands. It was something I thought I would ever see.

Cole said, "Good I'm glad we have all united. Now I suggest we get some rest and strategize in the morning." Everyone agreed and choose different spots to sleep on. Later that night everyone was asleep except for Jen, I, Eric and princess Shayla. I saw Trip was asleep but was shivering a little. I walked over and put a blanket over him.

I saw princess Shayla and said, "Thank you." She nodded and walked off. I went back over to Jen. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. I said, "I knew that someday I would see you again Jen."

Jen smiled, "I guess I can change my destiny too." I smiled as the moment that I have been dreaming about since that day on the beach finally came true. Jen rested her head on my shoulders and we just looked at the stars.

I asked, "Jen how come you never did contact us?"

"I just didn't want to put you and Eric in danger."

I was shocked by this. "Danger? Jen you know me, I laugh at the face of danger. Besides I would not want to lose you Jen. You know how much of a wreck I was when Trip said you were missing."

Jen laughed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to put any grey hairs on that gorgeous blonde hair." Gorgeous blonde hair? Please god don't let this me a dream. I pinched my butt. Nope it's real.

"Funny. Besides you know how much I love you and your sexy lips which I still haven't kissed yet."

"Why don't you come here and kiss them now." Finally the kiss I've been waiting for. I leaned towards her. Our eyes met and we closed them and the kiss was about to happen until I heard Taylor's voice.

"Geez guys get a room." Once again interrupted! Eric laughed.

I then countered back, "Why don't you and Taylor get a room." This both got them pissed.

Taylor yelled, "Collins you ass is mine tomorrow. Right now I need sleep." Taylor left with Eric behind her.

Jen laughed, "Those two belong together."

I said, "I knew that since day one. I swear if someone interrupts us one more time I'm going to built a room just for you and me and we can finally do all the stuff we wanted to do with no freaking interruptions!"

Suddenly I heard Ransik's booming voice, "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP! HUMANS, ALIENS, AND MUTANTS ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Jen and I both laughed. I said, "We better go to sleep now."

"Good idea." I put the fire out and Jen wrapped her arms around me and we slept. Before I drifted into sleep I asked, "Jen, will you marry me?"

She woke up and answered, "Of course." I smiled and kissed her head and we both fell asleep

The next morning everyone woke up to the sound the sacred water rising. We all ran to it. It showed an image of some big org that looks like a human with the mutorgs. They look like they were at the power plant.

Princess Shayla said, "That's why they went back in time. To join forces with the master Org in the 21st century."

Ransik turned to us, "So they could rewrite the future!"

Cole said, "We got to stop them! Let's go!" Everyone nodded and we started to plan for what we hope would be the final battle.

To be continued


	6. Round 2

Chapter 6: round 2

((A/N: Sorry it's been a while guys jsut been real busy with school and kind lost some motivation for a bit but now i'm back on track. enjoy and please give feedback))

We arrived at the power planet with the help of the princess's teleportation ability. When we arrived Cole said, "Let's split up."

Before he could assemble the teams Ransik said, "Wait! Help me get to the mutorgs. I'm the only one that can negate their power."

Cole nodded, "Ok, here's plan. Wes, you come with Ransik, Nadria and I. Jen and Alyssa try to find and stop as many putrids as you can."

Trip said, "I'll try to shut down the reactor at the plant."

"Danny, Max and Lucas go with him." They nodded.

Eric said, "When you guys get the reactor down I'll blast it."

Taylor said, "Katie and I will cover you."

Eric actually nodded which surprised me. I figure he would argue with Taylor but I think he's trying to get on her good side.

Danny asked, "Hey guys what about Merrick?"

I asked, "Who's Merrick?"

Max answered, "He's our sixth ranger. He isn't exactly the most social guy but he always shows up when he's needed."

I turned to Eric, "Sounds familiar." Eric gave me a dirty look.

Jen said, "Let's do it guys." We all nodded and went off to our positions.

Cole and I led Ransik and Nadria around the plant. Ransik said, "There close I can feel them." We kept walking until we heard Nadria scream. We turned and saw her get slashed by one of the mutorgs. Ransik screamed and went into a rage. Seeing his anger makes me glad he's on our side now. He ran up to it and dropkicked it. Cole and I ran to join him but our path was blocked by the other two that jumped down from the upper level.

I tried fighting one of them but he overpowered me. He kicked me and sent me flying and hitting the rails of stairs. That's gonna leave a mark. The four of us regrouped. The mutorgs them tried to that combined attack again. If they hit that thing on us unmorphed were dead.

Cole yelled, "Run!" We took Nadria and started running. I turned around and saw that Ransik didn't move.

I yelled, "Ransik?!"

Ransik growled, "I created these monsters. Now it's up to me to fix my mistake!" Ransik started running up to them. Nadria screamed in horror.

I yelled, "What are you doing!" Ransik jumped in the middle of the mutorgs energy. We screamed in terror for Ransik.

Ransik yelled, "Go get out of here Nadria!" We grabbed Nadria and ran away from the blast. We turned to see Ransik fall to the floor and the mutorgs looking a bit weak. We ran to him as the mutorgs retreated.

Nadria screamed, "Daddy." She was in tears.

Cole grabbed his hand, "Hang in there Ransik."

Ransik spoke softly, "Rangers, I destroyed their mutant halves. You can finish them. Go! Go!" Cole and I looked at each other and nodded. We left Nadria with her father as we joined the others. I couldn't believe that just last year he would stop at nothing to kill us and now he sacrificed himself to save us and to help keep the earth safe. Before I looked to him with hatred and now I admired him.

Cole said, "His sacrifice will not go unnoticed."

I said, "Let's do this for Ransik!" We eventually found the others. They were all successful in their missions. "Guys Ransik was able to strip their mutant halves. Now we finally have a chance against them."

Jen asked, "Where is Ransik?" I knew it would be hard to tell them but now it's not the time.

"I'll tell you after we stops the mutorgs."

Max laughed, "Or just Orgs now!" We ran up to the wounded orgs. I saw another man there blocking their path.

I asked, "Cole is that Merrick?"

Cole smiled, "Yes it is." We joined him and formed a line blocking the orgs path. Now with all twelve rangers together these orgs are history. I felt proud to be standing with my rangers and the wild force rangers. It felt like the mission with lightspeed only I wasn't the rookie this time.

Cole yelled, "Ready!" The Wild Force rangers nodded.

WILD ACCESS!

I yelled, "Let's do it!"

TIME FOR TIME FORCE!

WILD ACCESS!

QUANTUM POWER!

BLAZING LION!

NOBLE TIGER!

IRON BISION!

SURGING SHARK!

SOARING EAGLE!

HOWLING WOLF!

POWER RANGERS WILD FORCE!

TIME FORCE RED!

TIME FORCE YELLOW!

TIME FORCE BLUE!

TIME FORCE GREEN!

TIME FORCE PINK!

QUANTUM RANGER!

POWER RANGERS TIME FORCE!

Cole and I yelled, "POWER RANGERS UNITE!"

The orgs called out some putrids and charged at us. We charged at them. Cole and I went after the leader. Danny, Max, Trip and Lucas went after the other org. Jen and Alyssa went after the last one. Taylor, Katie, Eric, and Merrick went after the putrids.

The leader tried blasting Cole but Cole was to fast and was able to avoid its blasts. I took out my chrono sabers and we charged at it. I slashed it with both sabers but it blocked my attack. I gave him a roundhouse kick but it ducked. Cole grabbed it and tried holding it down but got shoved out of the way. It tried striking at me but I blocked its saber with mine. Cole and I both grabbed it and tricked it by flipping off it before it could shove us off. Cole attempted a spin kick but it ducked. I saw it was vulnerable and tripped it to the ground. Cole cart wheeled on top of it and threw it to the dirt. Cole took out his lion blaster. He fired his blaster and I charged the sabers to full blast. Both of our attacks sent it flying and we knew we had it on the ropes.

I yelled, "How does it feel to get blasted org!" God I loved payback. I know I sound like Eric but I have so many bruises from these guys that I just don't care. Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Cole, do you have any special kind of armor?"

"Yeah I just received the animarium armor why?"

"I got my own kind of armor as well as Eric. We can combine all three and these guys are done for."

"Let's do it!"

"Eric come here." Eric ran over

"What's up?"

"Let's combined our armors Cole has one as well. Just like we did with the lightspeed rangers."

"All right!"

MEGA BATTLE ACTIVATE!

RED BATTLE WARRIOR!

ANIMARIUM ARMOR!

Our armors were equipped. I yelled, "Orgs, your time is up!"

The others rangers ran to us. Cole said, "Let's do it together guys!" Man Cole really has to stop saying let's do it. But then again I have said it a lot as well. Jen and others took out their chrono blasters. The wild force team took out what they called crystal sabers. We all fired our weapons at once and FINALLY defeated the orgs.

We all powered down. I said, "Let's go check on Ransik." I didn't want to believe he was dead

Lucas asked, "What happened to him."

I answered, "Taking away the mutorgs mutant halves took a toll on him he's very weak." We all ran over to where he and Nadria were. We saw Nadria lying on his body. It didn't look good. I said, "Nadria?"

Nadria looked up. Instead of crying she was smiling. She said, "It's a miracle." Ransik got up and turned towards us. We couldn't believe it but he was no longer deformed. His face armor was gone and now he looked like a normal man.

He saluted us and said, "Hello my friends." His voice sounded no longer loud and venomous but soft and gentle. We all crowded around him and shook his hand and high fived him.

Jen asked, "But how?"

Ransik answered, "When I stripped the mutorgs of their mutant halves it must stripped me of my mutant half as well."

Max then got in the middle of our circle, "Well guys I say we have got to party. One hour outside the animarium."

Jen then said, "I don't think we can we have to get back."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Jen. You guys can hang around for a couple more hours. Besides it would be nice to hang out with each other and not having a mission at the same time." Trip Katie and even Lucas begged for Jen to reconsider. As well as Danny Max and Alyssa.

Jen said, "All right! We can stay for the party!" We all cheered.

Danny yelled, "Group hug!" Everyone crowed around Jen except for Taylor, Eric and Merrick.

Jen laughed, "Ok guys ok that's enough." We all let Jen go.

I said, "Us Time Force Rangers we'll meet you guys there."

Trip said, "Where are we going Wes?"

I answered, "Were going back to the clock tower to change. We can't party in our uniforms." Everyone laughed.

We all headed back to the clock tower. Cole yelled, "We'll see you guys there!"

I yelled back, "Count on it!"

Jen then said, "Wes, when we get back to clock tower we have to talk." Jen sounded serious it didn't sound good but I think I knew what she wanted to talk about.

I replied, "Ok."

To be continued


	7. Ranger Party

Chapter 7: Ranger Party

We drove back to the clock tower. Eric went back to his house to change. Everyone had a nostalgic feel as soon as we entered. It was still pretty banged up from Ransik's attack last year but it's still standing and luckily the rangers' clothes weren't damaged.

I said, "Guys your clothes should be in that black trunk."

Trip said, "Thanks Wes." He smiled as he took out his hat from his backpack and put it on. We all went to the trunk and changed in different rooms. I put on the old wife beater and red shirt as Jen entered the room. She had her pink blouse, leather jacket and skirt back on.

I pretended to look sad, "Aww Jen I like the whole Lara Croft look." She wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?" I already knew what it was and have been dreading it.

"Wes, last night was probably one of those most happiest moments of my life. When you proposed I haven't felt that happy since the time when you said you loved me." My dread began to fade. I bend down on one knee and took her hand. She then yank it away. "But saying yes was a mistake." My heart was crushed.

"Why we are made for each other. I love you and I know you love me."

"But we are from two different times, we can't alter history." I got up.

"Yes we can Jen; look if you get too homesick then I'll go to the future with you I don't care as long as I am with you!" She started to cry.

"Wes this was the reason I didn't want to contact you. I was too afraid to face you. I wanted to avoid this."

"You mean this." I grabbed and we started to kiss. I could not let go and she didn't want to either. We eventually stopped. Jen stopped crying a bit.

"Wes I do truly and deeply love you but because of the time force law, we can't it's just not possible….

"….FUCK Time Force's law! I can't live without you Jen. My life has no meaning without you!" I saw she wasn't looking at me I turned to see Katie, Lucas and Trip. They were looking at me almost like I was a mutant. I couldn't take this. I signed, "Come on we have to get to the animarium."

Jen said, "Wes these are our last moments together let's not end it like this and let's just pretend like nothing is going on ok." God how could she say that. I decided she was right thou as much as I hate to admit she was right.

"Ok guys let's go." I said.

Eric picked us up and we drove to the animarium. Princess Shayla teleported us up saying it wasn't necessary to climb the mountain. The Wild Force rangers were waiting for us. Ransik and Nadria were there as well. I laughed when I saw Ransik in a Hawaiian shirt Cole greeted us, "Welcome friends. The picnic is this way." We walked over down a beautiful valley. Jen and I held hands. We tried to take advantage of every second we have left.

We all went to the picnic table and ate the fruit and coconuts that were offered. Everyone was having such a blast that what happened at the clock tower felt like ages ago. Reality would strike me hard soon but for now I just decided to enjoy the scenery and the people around me. Eventually Max made everyone formed a circle and dance in the middle of it. We cheered him on as he show us his best Michael Jackson and Justin Timberlake dance moves. Later on Taylor left somewhere. I saw Eric look over. I patted him on the back, "This is your chance go for it."

Eric shook his head, "I don't think so."

Trip mocked, "What is the big bad quantum ranger afraid to ask a girl out." We laughed especially since this was coming from Trip.

Eric said, "We'll just see about that." He walked over to where she was.

I high fived Trip, "Nice one man."

He smiled, "Thanks." Suddenly we heard a commotion coming from Katie and Danny.

Danny said, "You can't beat me in arm wrestling I'm the Iron Bison! And your just a girl!"

Katie said, "Bring on flower boy." We all laughed and yelled "Ohhhhhhhhhh"

Danny yelled, "LET'S DO IT!"

Max laughed, "Yeah Danny never give up!"

Alyssa walked over to me, "Cole is challenging you to race."

I raised my eyebrow, "Really, Well time to show the lion that he can't out run…. Um…"

Jen whispered, "Time Force 1."

I said, "Yeah Time Force 1 that's it!" I walked over to Cole.

Cole explained, "Ok when the ladies say go we both run to see who can get to each other girlfriend first." That was blow to me but I ignored especially since Cole said, Girlfriend.

I said, "Wait are you and Alyssa…"

"…Yeah I asked her to be my girlfriend earlier today. Lucas gave me great advice."

I rolled my eyes, "If want advice about women Lucas is definitely the person to go to."

Jen yelled from across the field, "Are you guys gonna race or what?"

I yelled, "Keep your shirt on. Actually not wait scratch that."

Alyssa said, "Ok you guys ready?"

We both got into racing position. The girls wave towels and at the same yelled, "Ready set go!" We started running. I ran as fast as I could. Cole was pretty fast. The race ended up being a tie. We both laughed and high fived each other. This had been a great day but was soon about to change as I saw the sun starting to set. It was time to say goodbye.

To Be Continued…


End file.
